Heroes of the Wikia Universe/Episode list
W.I.P. Season 1 # Prologue: Wiki Reboot - # Stark Contrast (guest stars Charlie Adler as Glen Stark) - # Calling Starfleet! Facing the Fury of The Dakari King!(guest stars Spike Spencer as DK Mykan and Greg Cipes, et al. as the cast of Starfleet Magic) - # Behind the Masks (guest stars Vic Mignogna as Dean Onessimo) - # Let's Be Frank (guest stars Sam Marin as Frank Limon) - #The Rise and Fall of DarkLight (guest starring Sam Marin and Yuri Lowenthal)- #The Great Wiki Election (guest stars Troy Baker, Tara Strong, Billy West and Jennifer Hale) - #Passing The Torch (guest stars Johnny Yong Bosch as DK Mykan, now redeemed Yuri Lowenthal as Adam C. Sing and Cam Clarke as Xavier Moseley)-Following the "death" of Darklight The gang decides who will take his place as the new leader. #Our New Leader! Chris Takes Charge! - #Forward to the Past (aka the Lorcan Darcy episode) guest stars Tabitha St. Germain , Andrew Francis, Michael Cera Sandy Fox, and Michelle Creber - #Shambling and Ambling (guest stars Justin Roiland, Rob Paulsen and Carlos Alazraqui) - #Onward to United Equestria! Save Grand Ruler Celesto! (guest stars Brian Donovan as Dyno and Myte, Joshua Seth as Artie Bristles and Bob Stutt as Rhymey) - #Impostor Mykan? DK's Doubt! (guest stars Johnny Yong Bosch, Quinton Flynn,Eden Sher, Ashley Johnson, Grey Griffin, Erica Luttrell, James Arnold Taylor as Impostor Mykan - #Things Never Change! Vengeance shall be Mine! guest starring Kate Higgins as Rachael Lambton, Vicky Green as Cami Stein, Cherami Leigh and Johnny Yong Bosch as Mykan) - #Vandalstein's Monsters (guest stars Maurice Lamarche as Dr. Vandalstein) - #Confronting the Demons Within (guest stars Johnny Yong Bosch and James Arnold Taylor)-The real Mykan meets his double. Season 2 Note: Starting with this season: The Impostor Mykan is the new villain and Emman is changed after his evil clone DarkLight is his transformation. #A Change for the Future (guest stars James Arnold Taylor as Impostor Mykan and Collin Brady) #The Unbearable Pain! The Ponies Must Die! (guest stars Tara Strong as Lanette Lassiter and JAT as Impostor Mykan) #Emman is Back for All-New, All-Different Ways #Going Digital! (this has nothing to do with Digimon BTW) guest stars Brian Donovan, Johnny Yong Bosch) # Prepare For Your DOOM! (guest starring Richard Horvitz as Invader Tim, Sandy Fox and Tabitha St. Germain) # The Opposite of War Isn't Peace, It's Creation-Creative differences put the group's friendship on edge # Tale of Two Hundred Acre Woods-When Emman and Company, goes to the Pooh's Adventures wiki and the Winniepedia, they prepare for a battle of Epic proportions guaranteed to make the viewers "pooh" their pants (guest stars Ashleigh Ball as Love Robin ) # Clash of the Titans-Starfleet enlists the help of our heroes to defeat United Equestria's greatest threat: Titan! (guest stars Greg Cipes, Ashley Johnson, Bob Stutt, Joshua Seth, Brian Donovan and Mic Nicolas, special guest star Tony Daniels as Titan and Tara Strong as Pony Raven) Season 3: All-New, All-Different Note: Guest Stars for the season include Brian Drummond, Spike Spencer ( reprising his role as Mykan) Lee Tockar, Ashleigh Ball, Christina Ricci, Liam O' Brien Jason Spisak and Nicole Oliver and a few surprises This is also the last season (that's it! no more! Don't even think about it!) # Brother vs. Brother-In a tale that parallels the Bible story of Cain and Abel, Cillian accidentally kills his brother (which is actually averted since Lorcan has healing powers) (guest stars Andrew Francis and Michael Cera) # Everyone's A Critic-Mike learns an important lesson on how to take criticism (guest stars Spike Spencer) # Spite Doesn't Always Make Right (aka Mykan's Therapy Session)-Rachel, plays psychiatrist and tries to reach out to Mike and surprisingly it works! (guest stars Kate Higgins and Johnny Yong Bosch) #My Dear Celestia-Grand Ruler Celesto shares a story about the time he met Princess Celestia (guest stars Mic Nicolas) #The Dark King Strikes-Look! Is that the Phantom Blot? Is it Chernabog? No it's the Dark King! (guest stars Liam O' Brien, Tony Daniels, Jason Spisak substituting for Joshua Seth and Christina Ricci substituting for Ashley Johnson) #The Mary Sue Hunter Squad-Dynasti tells the gang about a group called the Anti-Cliché Mary Sue Elimination Society and enlists them for help in defeating the Pooh's Adventurers, for good! #The Go!Animate Episode (aka The Respecting of the Opinion)-Go!Animate Madness ensues, nuff said # The Darcy Triplets Trilogy Part 1: The Orphanage-This episode shows the origin of The Darcy Triplets powers in five days before Christmas in the year 1998 when they were two. # The Darcy Triplets Trilogy Part 2: Time Warp- In the present, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly venture to earth and discover their abusive adopted mother is getting the ancient idol of destiny to cure her illness and become immortal. # The Darcy Triplets Trilogy Part 3: Flash Forward! Out of Time-In the future after Maximillian Phibes death, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly's power to time travel beginning to fail until they meet their younger half-sister, Ellie. #How the Mighty Have Fallen! The Death of the Egomaniac!-Mykan briefly lapses back into his old persona but not before a good stern lashing from Christian F. (guest stars Nolan North and Spike Spencer) #The Railfans are Coming!-If dealing with Pooh's Adventurers was enough, the Thomas the Tank Engine fans are even worse! (guest stars Lee Tockar and Brian Drummond) #He's A Maniak-Mykan's nemesis Maniak challenges him to a duel (guest starring Patrick Seitz as Maniak) #Fall of Starfleet, Rise of Harmony-Grand Ruler Celesto and Titan have a battle so intense that all of United Equestria can't possibly win it, even with reinforcements and the powers of Friendship and Belief (guest stars Mic Nicholas, Tara Strong as Pony Raven and Tony Daniels as Titan) #The New Villain- Six months after the lost of their powers, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are returning home to their hometown with their younger half-sister whom she lives with their Grandparents, until they found #out that they are working with a mastermind who's responsible an global domination. #One Last Time Part 1-Maniak Returns bringing the rest of his posse with him, this time it's serious! (guest stars Patrick Seitz as Maniak , Liam O'Brien as Alcone Punch and Lee Tockar as Max Vader) #One Last Time Part 2- #One Last Time Part 3- #One Last Time Part 4- #One Last Time Part 5- Category:Episodes